peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Peppa Movie Trilogy
The Peppa Movie Trilogy is an American-British Cel-Action 2D animated film franchise produced by Astley Baker Davies for Entertainment One and distributed by Universal Pictures. It consists of two feature films, with a third film and a spin-off in development, and it is based on the Peppa Pig television series created by Neville Astley and Mark Baker. The film series centers on Peppa and her friends, with her family and friends. The franchise began with the 2015 film Peppa Pig: The Movie, and its 2017 and 2018 sequels Lost Toys and Holiday Resort. A spin-off film centering on Mr. Potato was released on November 17, 2017. It is the best-grossing animated film franchise in box office history, and the 10th highest-grossing film franchise of all time. Films 'Peppa Pig: The Movie (2015)' TBA 'The Peppa Movie: Lost Toys (2017)' TBA 'The Peppa Movie: Holiday Resort (2018)' TBA Spin-off 'The Mr. Potato Movie (2017)' TBA Video games The three Peppa films have been released on console systems, published by Activision. Characters *'Peppa Pig' (voiced by Harley Bird in all three films) - TBA *'George Pig' (voiced by Oliver and Alice May in all three films) - TBA *'Mummy Pig' (voiced by Morwenna Banks in all three films) - TBA *'Daddy Pig' (voiced by Richard Ridings in all three films) - TBA *'Suzy Sheep' (voiced by Meg Hall in the first film, Ava Lovell in the sequels) - TBA *'Danny Dog' (voiced by Jadon Mills in the first film, Joshua Morris in the sequels) - TBA *'Pedro Pony' (voiced by Stanley Nickless in the first film, Rohal Soomro in the sequels) - TBA *'Emily Elephant' (voiced by Julia Moss in the first film, Stara Bal in the sequels) - TBA *'Zoe Zebra' (voiced by Sian Taylor in the first film, Isla Gudgeon in the sequels) - TBA *'Freddy Fox' (voiced by Jamie Oram in all three films) - TBA *'Wendy Wolf' (voiced by Chiniya Mahon in all three films) - TBA *'Candy Cat' (voiced by Zara Siddiqi in the first film, Madison Turner in the sequels) - TBA *'Rebecca Rabbit' (voiced by Alice May in the first film, Arisha Couhdhury in the sequels) - TBA *'Richard Rabbit' (voiced by Zoe Baker in all three films) - TBA *'Edmond Elephant' (voiced by Jonny Butler in the first film, Victor Wade in the sequels) - TBA *'Zuzu and Zaza Zebra' (voiced by Alice May in the first film, Matilda Green in the sequels) - TBA *'Granny Pig' (voiced by Frances White in the first two films) - TBA *'Grandpa Pig' (voiced by David Graham in the first two films) - TBA *'Chloe Pig' (voiced by Zara Siqqidi in the first film) - TBA *'Belinda Bear' (voiced by Zara Siqqidi in the first film, Charlotte Potterton in the second film) - TBA *'Madame Gazelle' (voiced by Morwenna Banks in all three films) - TBA *'Miss' and Mummy Rabbit (both voiced by Sarah Ann Kennedy in all three films) - TBA *'Gerald Giraffe' (voiced by Leo Templer) - TBA *'Policeman Panda' and Policeman Hamster (voiced by David Mitchell and Judy Flynn respectively) - TBA *'Mr Lion' (voiced by Colin MacFarlane) - TBA Chronology # The Mr. Potato Movie (2017) # Peppa Pig: The Movie (2015) # The Peppa Movie: Lost Toys (2017) # Holiday Resort (2018) Category:Pages under construction